death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud vs Shulk (OMM)
Cloud vs Shulk is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 11! Final Fantasy vs Xenoblade Chronicles! The wielders of the Buster Sword locks up with the Monado wielding hero. Who outfences the other in this heated battle? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Abandoned Coliseum (Neutral) Cloud marched to the centre of the hall, met with only the cold stones gazing at him. Though he knew his target was here, he was having trouble identifying where he might come in from. Shulk had considered waiting out Cloud, but he realised the mercenary was going nowhere. He quickly dropped down before him, and drew the Monado. "Prepare to witness the Monado's power!" Shulk warned. "I can handle it." Cloud replied, drawing on his blade and glaring at Shulk, who was cycling between his functions. FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN! FIGHT! "Buster!" Shulk said opting for an agressive approach. His blade locked with Cloud's as the pair tussled for an advantage. Shulk clubbed away with hard strikes, but Cloud was more than prepared to block them to a side, before sending a Blade Beam at Shulk, who swept it away. But Cloud pressed on, leaping into the air and sending more and more Beams down on Shulk, who parried the lot. "Air Slash!" Shulk cried, swiping at Cloud, who tucked his leg in, and then on his descent gripped Shulk by the collar and slammed him downwards into the floor. Shulk rolled back. "Smash!" he called, changing to another aggressive mode. He then slammed his Monado through a pillar which tumbled towards Cloud. Strife cut through the tumbling stone, but lost sight of Shulk amid the dust. "Back Slash!" Shulk yelled, catching him on the back and knocking the mercenary forwards. Cloud staggered, but recovered enough to use Climhazzard, sending Shulk back into the air. Cloud charged up, before firing a much stronger Blade Beam at his foe, blasting him through a pillar of his own. Shulk landed on the ground, and quickly had to parry Cloud's attempt at a follow up. "I see it!" he declared, backing beyond the attack and countering with a swift rising strike. Shulk then planted a kick on the mercenary's back, seeing Cloud stagger into the wall. The pair locked blades again, but Cloud would follow with a Cross Slash sequence, tagging Shulk several times. Shulk realised he was taking a pounding, and had to act fast. "Shield." he called, protecting himself somewhat in an aura of defence. He parried another strike, and this time grappled Cloud by the neck, knocking him airborne. The pair collided with several hard strikes, with Cloud dipping beneath a strike, and then going for Climhazzard once again. This time, Shulk pulled an aerial dodge, and then hit a cruel Air Slash beneath Cloud, sending him face first into the ceiling, knocking him out. KO! Cloud's body fell to the ground, creating a massive impact crater as Shulk landed a few feet away. "I got through that pretty... Ugh..." Shulk tried to firm it, but his body ached and bled from the battle he endured. He began limping towards the exit, as Cloud's body twitched behind him. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Shulk! Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:Hero vs Hero OMMs Category:Completed OMMs Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix OMMs Category:Smash Bros themed OMMs Category:Video Games themed OMMs Category:Protagonist themed OMMs Category:Human vs Human OMMs Category:Sword Fight